The present invention relates to a method for unloading bales from a round baler onto a field. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method for unloading a first bale and a second bale from a round baler via a bale holder onto a field.
Prior art methods for unloading bales from a round baler onto the field typically include growing a bale in the bale chamber of the round baler, optionally transporting a grown bale from the bale chamber to a bale wrapper of the round baler, optionally wrapping the bale on the bale wrapper, and unloading the (wrapped) bale onto the field. This method is repeated for any other bale that is to be grown, wrapped and unloaded. The position where a bale is unloaded from the round baler depends on various factors such as: how much crop is taken in, at which rate, is this rate constant, how long does it take for a bale to be grown in the bale chamber, how long does it take for a bale to be wrapped on the bale wrapper, how fast is the round baler moving, etc. This dependency on so many different variables typically leads to bales being unloaded from the round baler onto the field at seemingly random positions. In other words, prior art methods for unloading bales from round balers typically result in unloaded bales being spread out all over the field. Particularly picking up or collecting the spread out bales from the field can be time-consuming and inefficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for unloading bales from a round baler onto a field in an efficient manner which reduces the collecting effort.